1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera having a special switch assembly and more particularly to a camera with a switch assembly for operating a motor-driven zoom lens between a telephoto position and a wide-angle position and for releasing the shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A popular type of camera has a motor-driven zoom lens for obtaining a variable focal length and hence a range of magnification between a telephoto magnification and a wide-angle magnification. Switches for operating the zoom lens include a power switch for driving the zoom lens into a stand-by state, a telephoto switch and a wide-angle switch for driving the zoom lens between a telephoto position and a wide-angle position. The typical camera also includes a shutter release switch, a "through-the-window" switch for photographing outside through a window, a strobe mode switch, etc.
FIG. 7 shows a camera including a power button 104, a telephoto button 106, a wide-angle button 108 and, a release button 110 on top of the main body 102. The telephoto button 106, the wide-angle button 108, and the shutter release button 110 are frequently used. Because the telephoto button 106, the wide-angle button 108 and the shutter release button 110 are arranged apart from each other, it may take excessive time for the user to find and push the shutter release button 110 after pushing the telephoto button 106 and/or the wide-angle button 108. This excessive time can be a burden if one is attempting to take a picture of a transient image.